


【APH 露米】擁抱日

by Djcking



Series: 【APH】布拉金斯基和阿爾弗雷德今天幹架了嗎 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, RusAme, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking
Summary: 隨著十二月的來臨，阿爾弗雷德會自動張開雙臂，成為布拉金斯基的人肉抱枕
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH】布拉金斯基和阿爾弗雷德今天幹架了嗎 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167728
Kudos: 10





	【APH 露米】擁抱日

**Author's Note:**

> ※TAG：清水、溫馨、灑糖、非國設、已交往  
> ※打完肉就想來點清水的😂，攝取均衡，甜和一點點的虐兼有（HE放心）  
> ※好吧其實我覺得超甜，不甜我頭給你

阿爾弗雷德身上有來自陽光的味道。  
布拉金斯基不確定那是不是他們用的洗衣精或柔軟劑導致，但至少他身上沒有那樣的味道，儘管阿爾弗雷德好幾次提到那是他的錯覺，他從沒在自己身上聞過這樣古怪的氣味，而且那或許更像是塵蟎或丟積在衣櫃造成的，然而布拉金斯基如此堅信，造成他在抱住對方時都會忍不住埋頭吸著，好像那是什麼大型的鎮定劑或可以安神的藥草。

這次也沒有意外。  
伊凡回家時已經過了晚餐時間，他留了食物放在冰箱，但俄羅斯人似乎沒有要享用的打算。阿爾弗雷德半躺在床，被子蓋在他的腰和腿上，在看著布拉金斯基脫力走入房間並慵懶扯下領帶時他就知道下一秒會發生什麼事了。阿爾將眼鏡和手裡的書放到床頭櫃，接著他嘆了口氣、張開手臂，伊凡彷彿受到吸引，他無法抵抗也沒想抵抗，放任還穿著襯衫西裝褲的自己丟到阿爾弗雷德身上。  
「靠－」金髮的人叫了一聲，但接在他話後的是一連串輕笑，溫熱的鼻息灑在他額頭上，「好了，有請布拉金斯基小朋友解釋今天在幼兒園是不是又被人欺負了？」在他身上的人配合的笑了一下，他轉轉腦袋，柔軟的毛髮好像某種大型動物在他臉側搔著。

在阿爾弗雷德身旁可以掃去一切烏雲密佈，那就好像是他個人專屬的能力、而這個能力也特定專屬發揮在布拉金斯基身上。  
他們之間已經養成這個默契一段時間了，阿爾弗雷德知道什麼時候看見對方的壞臉色時可以回嗆過去，他同時也清楚有時就該張開雙臂，讓大朋友義無反顧的抱住他，儘管他實在不曉得這麼做有什麼用，但布拉金斯基似乎熱衷於把他當成抱枕，而這個互動也的確可以讓他好上一些。

俄羅斯人第一次從後頭抱住他時，阿爾弗雷德嚇了好大一跳。  
「怎麼了？」當時鍋裡還在噗嚕嚕的滾著熱水，他們正式交往還不到半年，阿爾正要把花椰菜丟進去，烤箱裡的千層麵也叮的發出響聲，廚房裡充滿各式氣味和聲音，他把蔬菜丟進沸水裡，刻意將高度壓低以免滾水濺出。  
「公司遇到有人說你壞話？」他轉著鹽罐，布拉金斯基在他頸邊搖了搖頭，阿爾弗雷德只好繼續猜：「什麼大案子跑掉了？」  
他又搖了搖頭。  
「呃……休息室的咖啡機壞掉了讓你沒法享用一點甜味都沒有的黑咖啡？」  
「不是、都不是，」他小聲笑了一下，「和公司沒有關係。」  
「那你有要告訴我的打算嗎？」他傾身轉開左斜方的水龍頭，有個人從身後抱住他讓他不便於行動，阿爾拔了拔對方的手，然而伊凡整個人就像塊橡皮糖，他沒有鬆手，反倒抱得更緊了。

「我會被你勒死，布拉金斯基。讓我去把食物從烤箱裡拿出來好嗎？」  
忽然力量從他腰間消失，他看著剛下班的人拖著腳步走向烤箱，就在伊凡試圖在不戴任何手套的情況下拎出千層麵時阿爾連連叫了好幾聲：「嘿嘿嘿等等你在幹麻？」他動作飛速的阻止了伊凡荒唐的舉動，本想再多唸幾句，但當他看見對方微微垂下的眼時又只好把話給吞回去。淺色的睫毛眨呀眨的，好像剛被誰責罵的委屈小男孩，阿爾不得回想自己剛才有說什麼苛責人的話嗎？

「你得告訴我發生什麼事我才能幫你，對吧？」他把食物端上餐桌不久，轉身時又頓時迎來一陣擁抱，阿爾不得不倒退幾步：「好了現在是怎樣？有人是七歲需要媽媽哄哄呼呼的小朋友嗎？」  
「某人看完恐怖片不也是這樣？」  
「還有力氣反駁？我看你也沒出什麼事。」  
伊凡在他耳邊笑了幾聲，心情似乎有好上一些，阿爾聳了聳肩，不是很理解俄羅斯人的心情是如何轉換，但他現在看起來好多了，這也足夠他覺得高興。他拍拍對方的背脊，示意差不多了：「肚子餓了嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「那就別抱了，我不想吃冷掉的千層麵，那會很難吃的。」  
「阿爾弗做得什麼都好吃喔。」  
「你今天真的怪怪的，但我可以接受。」

當晚的餐桌除了食物香氣還多了某種特殊的氛圍，那不像卡布奇諾灑下肉桂粉、又或者鬆餅上除了楓糖還要有熱奶油，那難以描述，但如果要讓布拉金斯基形容，他會說那是十二月的寒冬裡有人在他洗完澡後特地溫暖了毛巾及準備一杯有棉花糖塊的熱可可，溫度透過手掌傳進胸腹，一切感覺就像在電影裡才會出現。

有回他們差點為了過甜的咖啡吵架。  
「真的太甜了。」他就像喝下什麼苦澀的咖啡一模一樣，吐了吐舌又皺起眉頭，然而這動作顯然對阿爾弗雷德有些浮誇，不像以往用嘲諷或打趣的語氣回應，他倏地闔起報紙，並且用力對摺了兩次，「那就別喝了吧。」接著他起身就要拿走布拉金斯基手裡的馬克杯，然而後者快一步轉過了身，迅速眨了幾下眼睛。  
「不是說很甜？」美國人的手置在空中，他動了動指頭示意對方拿過來，「給我。」  
「你要做什麼？」  
「能做什麼？不就倒掉。」  
「不。」伊凡唱反調的再度喝下一大口，果不其然眉頭又縮成一團，看見行動和言語完全不成調的戀人阿爾弗雷德倒抽了口氣：「你這傢伙是存心找我渣還是想怎樣？嫌東西太甜又硬是要喝。」  
「但這是你泡得。」阿爾抽了下左半邊的臉頰，知道伊凡在試圖討好他，然而他還是堅定的伸著手、口氣不悅：「給我。」  
「不。」  
「我之後不再泡給你了。」  
「……我不會再說了。」  
「太晚了，給我。」

一時間他們就維持著如此動作，好像博物館裡的蠟像，一個人臉色凶狠的試圖對另一個人討他手裡的東西－但其實只是杯過甜的咖啡，因此底下會有個銀色牌子寫著“如何開啟荒唐一天”的告示，告訴眾人他們正在做什麼沒營養但卻對倆人而言如此重要的一場紛爭。  
「不交？」  
「不。」俄羅斯人也相當倔強，阿爾收回了手、交叉擺起，「那麼你之後自己泡吧。」那是一種警訊，伊凡也迅速領悟到了，於是他放下手中的咖啡、可以說有些匆忙的，走向阿爾弗雷德然後緊緊抱住對方。  
「你有什麼毛病？」他想美國人可能已經矇了，還外加點怒氣的朝他肩膀捶去－不是那種可愛的小打小鬧，真的很痛，但他忍住了，「你生氣了嗎？」  
「我沒有。」懷裡的人仍然往反方向移動，明明就有，他只好又把人給撈回來，「對不起。」  
「我不懂你在說什麼。」他的語氣仍有不滿，但似乎也沒有方才那樣冷冽，「要遲到了，你跟我都是。」  
「但你還在生氣，是嗎？」伊凡微微彎下身，好讓不大的聲音可以恰巧落進對方耳裡，阿爾因此縮了縮脖子，「你真的比那群高中生還要折騰人，為什麼這麼糾結？」  
「因為雖然那個咖啡真的很甜，但我還是想要喝你泡得。」  
「啊，得了。」藍色的眼珠子忍不住轉了個圈，倆人間的氣氛已經和緩許多，「似乎有人想要靠說點好話就過過了事。」  
「我是說真的，阿爾弗。」他又將他抱得更緊，但阿爾弗雷德總能超出他的預料。他能看見他努力將彼此拉開距離，搞得他上半身和腰間呈現明顯的彎曲。他嚴肅的道：「我也是說真的，把你的咖啡給我。」  
「阿爾弗。」伊凡的語氣有些失望，他寬大的肩膀塌了下來，然而金髮的人只是捏起他臉頰的一小塊軟肉，嘆了口氣：「我只是想幫你換杯咖啡好嗎，如果你真的不想要浪費的話我也可以把它喝掉。」說完的同時阿爾弗雷德就後悔了，伊凡的兩條手臂倏地收緊，阿爾慘叫一聲，感覺自己的肋骨要被擠碎，「布拉金斯基，你再抱下去我就要先去醫院一趟了。」  
「那阿爾弗想去房間一趟嗎？」  
「閉嘴吧布拉金斯基。」  
那是他第二次抱著阿爾弗雷德如此之久。

「……你還記得有次我們差點為了一杯咖啡吵架嗎？」伊凡仍然趴在阿爾弗雷德身上，而他身下的人正玩著他腦袋上一撮頭髮，阿爾皺了皺眉，思考為什麼就是這裡和其他髮絲的方向不一樣，不管他怎麼梳正都還是會往左傾斜，「記得啊，怎麼了，你又想喝回去了？」  
「沒有，我還是覺得苦一點好。」他感覺到頭髮被人給扯了一下，伊凡唉唷叫了聲。「提這個做什麼？」  
「我只是想到，那或許是我們上一次抱這麼久的時候？」  
「等等，你這麼說的意思是你打算就繼續維持這個動作半個小時以上？」金髮的人注意到的地方永遠和他不一樣，伊凡再度笑出聲來，回家第一件事抱住阿爾弗雷德果真是正確的選擇。「是啊，我就是這麼打算。」  
「靠，」阿爾瞬間停下手邊動作，但沒有推開對方也沒有出聲阻止：「你還沒有洗澡，布拉金斯基。」  
「阿爾弗會介意嗎？」  
「我身上的棉被和睡衣會介意。」  
「那你得保證我出來後你不會睡著。」  
「……你剛還想說些什麼？」阿爾硬是跳開了話題，事實上他的眼皮的確有些沉了，在看見布拉金斯基回來後他的神經就鬆懈下來，但誰曉得對方會慣例式的想要來點能量補給（他本人是這麼說得，阿爾弗雷德會覺得自己像是Mountain Dew）。

「事實上，那好像不是我們最近抱最久的一次。」  
「那是哪一次？」阿爾弗雷德的語氣很輕，又開始玩起布拉金斯基的頭髮，好像他是隻芭比公主，而他是專業的髮型設計師。「你真的不記得？」  
「呃－上個月？還是上個禮拜？」他輕輕皺起眉頭，伊凡抬起腦袋確認對方的表情，他不曉得對方是真的忘了或者太累、但還有最後一個可能，就是阿爾弗雷德沒想提起。  
「大概前一年這個時間，我去學校找你，記得嗎？」此時阿爾唐突停下躁動的指頭，轉而撩開擋住伊凡視線的瀏海，盯著對方紫色無辜的眼珠子，悶悶問起：「現在？這個時間？提這個？」  
「你不是好奇我在想什麼？」他扭頭將撩起自己劉海的手給挪開，又將下巴重新放回阿爾弗雷德的胸膛，「所以我現在告訴你。」  
金髮的人往斜右方飄了一眼，最後他聳聳肩：「好吧，說來聽聽。」

約略在一年前，那是他和阿爾弗雷德分開後的一個月。  
事實上一切是怎麼發生的布拉金斯基沒有多少頭緒，那或許只是個稀鬆平常的一天，他又疲憊的從公司回來，阿爾弗雷德也剛好批閱完那疊字跡不算多整齊的功課，也就是在那個他們各自忙完手頭工作、終於得以好好享受接下來時間的一刻，阿爾弗雷德像是忽然被流星砸到，又或者他的腦袋故障的給了他一個錯誤的信息－他提出了分手意願。  
「我們分手吧，布拉金斯基。」他還記得那時自己正把門把轉開，倏地他將門給壓回去，以為外頭的風大到讓他聽錯了什麼。但他的表情肯定出賣了他，臉上的詫異讓阿爾不厭其煩的又講述了遍：「我說，我們分手吧，你有聽見嗎？」

他不太記得之後彼此是怎麼對話的，只知道他們打消了一起去吃晚餐的念頭，阿爾在談完後已經拎出整理好的行李，就像他已經預知到未來會這麼發展、並且自己也準備好了。伊凡全程盯著他走進又走出，事情突然到讓他甚至忘了說話或動作，直到阿爾走到他面前，藍色的眼珠子沒有憤怒，他甚至讀出了些悲傷，但他依舊沒有發話，更不要說開口挽留。  
「我很抱歉，但就和我剛才說得那樣，我覺得這幾年裡好像已經有些……不太一樣了，我知道你忙於工作，現在的你應該也很累，但我不能讓這種情況放任下去，不然到時候只會傷得更深，彼此都是。」阿爾弗雷德頓了頓，他微微瞇起眼，「你還有什麼話想說嗎？」  
他的喉嚨像被石塊堵住，良久都沒有回應。  
「好吧，我知道了，」阿爾的聲音有些沙啞，他撇頭望了眼大門，幾秒後才又轉回來：「那麼祝福你，希望你一個人也能過得不錯。」  
在門被關上的那一刻，一切溫度和色彩都從屋子退場，伊凡仍然處在原地，甚至不曉得他手正往門口伸去，儘管那裡誰也不在。  
他們的分別相當安靜，安靜的就像外頭落下的細雪，寒冷又單薄。全部的記憶似乎只有阿爾弗雷德在發話，這種模式就像以前的他們，總是那頭金髮的人不斷挑起話題讓他忍不住笑出聲來，而他只能被動回應，至此他連唯一可以做得都沒辦法辦到了，阿爾弗雷德的離開顯得如此簡單又自然。

寒冷的空氣從門縫竄進，他已經維持早晨在沙發上閒坐著這個慣例一段時間了。一個小時前泡得咖啡已經冷去，但他卻只喝了一口就吐舌放棄，如今他終於發現自己泡得有多麼苦澀，以往他都是喝著阿爾弗雷德糖份與奶精和正常水量不成比例的咖啡，儘管他曾經抱怨過，但現在他寧願喝那杯糖水飲料。  
那天是難得的假日，他得以在沙發上好好思考這一個月來自己是怎麼度過、內心的想法又是如何變化的。他試圖找出當晚僵在原地的原因，也試圖釐清自己對阿爾弗雷德的感情，忽然他想通了什麼，他意識到這段感情自己似乎說得太少，而阿爾弗雷德已經讓步許多。他習慣性的將一切壓在心底，但他的戀人不這麼認為，一次又一次的引導他試圖說出些故事，當然他從來閉口不談，久而久之他們的對話越來越少－大概就在他們還沒分手前的三個月內急遽下降的，現在想起來他是有感知到那股不對勁的氣氛，然而他又反射性的不做提起，以為阿爾諒解了如此行為。

當天他為自己再請了未來一個月的長期休假，而他下午就來到了阿爾弗雷德任職的學校，他像個玩具兵那樣在吃風的校門口站著，警衛來回巡過好幾次、卻也沒有出聲請他離開，直到放學鐘聲響起，也代表他已經在外頭站了三個小時，他以為阿爾弗雷德會立即出現，事實上又再經過一個小時他才看見人影。  
那時周遭已經沒什麼人，警衛也回去崗位，兩條腿翹上桌子明目張膽的打瞌睡，顯然他確信自己沒有什麼不法意圖，但對正要出來的美國人就不一樣了，他像是遇上了什麼頭號公敵－就像曾經的他們撞見彼此就非得要打出一個勝負那樣，然而此刻的阿爾弗雷德已經不再莽撞，他驚愕的瞥了眼，隨後又低下頭刻意往另一邊繞過。

「阿爾弗。」  
「不要這樣叫我。」他從口袋裡拎出車鑰匙，步伐快速堅定，布拉金斯基跟在一旁，差點跟不上速度，在阿爾弗雷德要將車門關上時伊凡伸出手臂及時擋住，阿爾看見對方忍不住咬了咬牙，他頓時心軟了。  
「……先進來。」他以一聲嘆氣迎接了已經在外頭站了有四個小時的布拉金斯基，他感覺的到對方身上沾滿冷冽的空氣，惹得他不得不開啟車內的暖氣，「有什麼事。」  
布拉金斯基忽然不曉得怎麼開口。  
良久阿爾搔起已經被風吹得夠亂的金髮，口氣有些失了耐心：「聽著，如果你沒想好要說什麼的話就不要來找我，晚上我還得和其他老師開個線上會議，你不也還有一堆工作？那可是你最愛的工作啊布拉金斯基，多花點時間在它們身上吧。」  
「我請假了。」他終於找到話題可以開口，阿爾挑起半邊的眉，雖然伊凡並不是說辭掉，但卻已經足夠讓他驚訝－布拉金斯基的請假只在他們交往時發生過兩次，一次是他們剛交往的第一年出外旅行，還是連著已經本有的假日因此形成的連假；而第二次在他們要搬家時，布拉金斯基和他一起去看房子，儘管阿爾弗雷德當時表示他一個人看也沒問題，但伊凡堅持參與這個行程，當然阿爾不會拒絕，他甚至高興都來不及－然而那是最後一次了，從那之後再也沒有。

現在讓他瞧瞧，布拉金斯基、又稱工作狂人的第三次請假在他們分手後？這實在沒法讓阿爾弗雷德高興，「哇，真是難得，或許我要為你感到開心？」他雙手搭在方向盤上，已經放棄轉向布拉金斯基，只透過倒後鏡看著對方。  
「我請了一個月，我希望你可以回來。」此刻阿爾不確定自己是不是疑惑的表情過於明顯，因為布拉金斯基又重覆了遍：「在這個月裡你想做什麼就做什麼、想去哪就去哪。」  
「等等，你－」忽然他右手撫向自己皺起的眉頭，搖了搖頭：「先告訴我你這一個月裡想了些什麼，究竟是怎麼讓你得出只要帶我去哪裡瞎晃就可以像什麼事也沒發生一樣和你複合？」  
「我會和你解釋清楚的，」布拉金斯基僵硬的回應，「我知道你在氣什麼－我太少和你說有關我的事，但你希望我可以多說點，也因此不斷告訴我你自己的事。還有我太專注於工作，忽略了和你相處的時間。」  
阿爾弗雷德繼續聽著，他指頭輕點著方向盤，視線往對街的紅綠燈看去，行人已經來來回回走了好幾趟，而他也覺得自己像在上頭走著，每每他以為自己已經前進了幾步，但最後似乎只是轉身、又再等著相同的紅綠燈，他正為自己有了一點移動而高興，然而隨後才發現其實只是在原地不停打轉。

「給我一點時間思考。」  
他最後只能推出這句話。  
阿爾弗雷德將伊凡送回他們以前的住處，沒有冷漠到將對方趕下車自己走回去。接下來的幾天阿爾連續見到對方矗立在校門口外，幾乎比那個正職警衛還要勤勞。他也才終於相信對方的確向公司請了假，但他總是選擇無視，或乾脆在學校待到八九點，然而這沒什麼效果，因為布拉金斯基還真的會待到那個時間，此時他內心的糾結又會悄悄攀起，他不願意讓伊凡在這樣的天氣還繼續待著，因此他會傳個訊息叫俄羅斯人回去，最後他乾脆出了辦公室，直接向他說明不需要再過來，他需要的是一個人好好思考，而不是某人不厭其煩的來到門口堵他。  
有天布拉金斯基沒有出現，那是帶著意外的意料中－阿爾弗雷德知道一個月的假日總有天會來到終點，布拉金斯基也不可能蠢到每天都過來找他，但當他從三樓辦公室的玻璃窗望下去沒見到人時還是有些惆悵。

那個整日昏睡、沒有善盡工作任務的警衛瞧見他來到門口時叫住了他。  
「瓊斯先生！」他蒼老的聲音沙啞卻渾厚，一下子阿爾停住腳步，望著傑夫緩慢踏過雪地，慢吞吞的走向他，「瓊斯先生，我不是那種八卦的人，也對他人的私事沒有興趣，但最近我常見到有個高大的俄羅斯人在外頭等你，你們是什麼關係呢？」  
阿爾半張開口，思考半晌才笑著回答：「朋友，但最近吵架了。」  
「我當然看得出你們吵架了，但我沒想過是朋友，我以為他是你伴侶之類的。」傑夫好笑說著，他的嗓門很大，這讓阿爾弗雷德有些尷尬，「呃，所以您有什麼事嗎？」  
「你別急躁，我說過我不是八卦的人，只不過我的確有些事要告訴你。」男人左右張望，作戲的巡視周遭是否有人竊聽，儘管此時已經距離放學有一個小時，「我是想如果你們是朋友的話，你最好去探望一下他。」  
阿爾疑惑的皺起眉頭，「為什麼？」  
「他已經連續十幾天站在這樣的天氣裡好幾個小時了，前幾天我見他身體似乎不是很好－我猜他可能感冒了，這完全不意外。」  
「我知道了，謝謝您的告知。」他的眉頭仍然皺著，阿爾捏了下鼻子，這就是他不樂見的，同樣也是他所矛盾的。他不希望布拉金斯基來找他，然而對方忽然的消失又讓他失望。如今傑夫這麼告訴他，這完全打碎了十幾天下來阿爾弗雷德鋼硬的心。

到極限了。阿爾弗雷德想。他真的不是個容易鐵下心做決定的人，這大概就是為什麼有時他會被那些頑皮的學生吃得死死的原因吧。  
一下子他的車已經來到他以前的住所、也是他們倆人曾經一起去找得屋子，阿爾弗雷德甩上車門，頓時寒冷的空氣從他的領口和褲管竄進，他打了個冷抖，不敢相信布拉金斯基真的可以在這樣的天氣一動也不動的站著。  
他仍有屋子的鑰匙、鎖幸運的沒有換過，當他轉開門把時屋內的空氣並沒回溫多少，客廳仍然乾淨，但所有東西彷彿都蒙上層灰，這就像是個過久沒有被人打掃的展示屋，直到他打開走廊底端的臥室阿爾弗雷德才確定這裡的確有住人－布拉金斯基在床上休息著，一些衣服和生活用品散在各處，阿爾躡手躡腳往熟睡的人靠近，並伸出手蓋上對方額頭。  
溫度很低，布拉金斯基沉沉閉著眼睛就像死了一樣。  
「是傻子了吧。」他小聲碎唸，比起抱怨那聽起來更像無奈的嘆息，正當他決定要為對方煮點什麼東西時忽然布拉金斯基睜開了眼，速度快到阿爾來不及反應，一瞬間倆人只是互相盯著對方，但很快伊凡又半闔上眼皮，似乎以為這是場夢，阿爾會這麼認為是因為他瞧見對方嘴吧似乎在唸著什麼，但他一個字也沒聽懂，那也不像俄羅斯語，就在他仍然試圖分析布拉金斯基想向他傳遞什麼加密訊息時，他人已經被忽然從棉被伸出的手給拖進床上，還好心拉開棉被將美國人緊緊包裹住。

「你睡到腦袋壞了嗎布拉金斯基。」阿爾小聲警告，但有可能真的聲音過小、或布拉金斯基就是一個字也沒聽到，他用了每個病人都可以使用的一些特權，比如腦袋昏花、昏昏沉沉、搞不清現實或夢境，總之布拉金斯基抱住了他，力道之大到阿爾認為對方根本沒有病，但他身上過低的溫度再一次打敗阿爾弗雷德倔強的心，最後他選擇伸手環住對方，掌心從上到下順著布拉金斯基的背脊，好像在照顧一隻有力的大型北極熊而不是一位軟趴趴的病人，他連連嘆了好幾聲氣，但也同時盡自己最大的努力說了些安撫的話。  
我在這裡、我在這裡。  
迷糊之間，布拉金斯基聽見熟悉的聲音像在湖面上輕柔搖晃的小舟，來回擺弄的盪入他的耳窩，終於他身心陷入十天以來最安寧的休息，平穩的呼吸從他口中吐出。  
隔天早上伊凡盯著懷裡的人時還以為昨晚自己喝醉把美國人強行擄了回來，但當阿爾抬頭用迷迷糊糊的聲音問起他好點了沒時，他覺得自己如果真的是擄過來的話、那麼幹得好布拉金斯基。

「就是這樣，你想起來了嗎？」替阿爾弗雷德回顧完了記憶，一股溫暖的熱流又再度湧起，這可能相當奇怪－那是一場倆人都相當煎熬的一個多月，但每每回想起時他都暗自竊喜。  
「我以為你那時已經睡糊塗了，我不知道你還記得。」他終於承認，伊凡也確認了對方的確是有意不想提起，「但你怎麼可以做得出這麼瘋狂的事？你追我的時候都沒這麼幹過。」  
「因為那個時候我們已經在一起五年了。」伊凡調整了下身子，好讓自己發麻的手臂伸展一下，但最終兩隻手還是回歸阿爾弗雷德的腰際，他臉龐輕輕抬起，眼神專注的盯著對方：「在分開的那一個月裡我確認不能沒有你。」  
「停下。」忽然阿爾伸手蓋住布拉金斯基的雙眼，試圖擋住對方熾熱的視線，「你什麼時候會說這些肉麻的話了？」  
「我以為你是希望我這麼說得，」伊凡溫柔的將阿爾的手拎下，並且就這麼握著，「我覺得也差不多告訴你一些事情了。」  
「真的嗎？」阿爾弗雷德勾起怪異的笑容，打趣的語氣營造出輕鬆的氣氛，好像之後布拉金斯基不管說出什麼驚為天人的消息他都會接受，「你確定你準備好了？畢竟我已經等太久－等到我都習慣你跳票了，你不缺再推遲那一個月告訴我。」  
「這一次是真的。」彼時他抬頭望了眼牆上的月曆，隨後重新將腦袋放回阿爾弗雷德身上，好似已經完全把對方當成了一個人形抱枕。

「明天你有空嗎？」  
「明天是週六，你應該問得是你自己有沒有空。」  
「我想說你可能需要批改些作業－但如果沒有的話那很好，我明天請假了。」自從“那件事”後布拉金斯基果真善加利用了他的假日，阿爾感到有些欣慰，「你想做什麼？」  
「墓園。」伊凡直接的道，「要去一趟墓園。」倏地阿爾眨了眨眼，同樣飄向方才布拉金斯基注視的地方，事實上前幾年他就注意到這個規律了－每到十二月對方的狀況就不會很穩定，他忽然覺得前年在這個時間提出分手的自己有些殘忍，那時他其實已經注意到了這個細節。  
「那就去吧。」他試圖讓自己的聲音聽起來輕鬆，但話裡的語調還是小心翼翼。趴在他身上的人再度皺眉，像永遠有千萬個問題的孩子那樣詢問：「你不好奇去的原因和目的嗎？也不好奇看得究竟是誰？」  
他很想直接回答，但阿爾弗雷德選擇抓住對方臉頰，好像那是什麼塞了棉花的柔軟布偶，「我想重點不在我好不好奇，而是你想不想告訴我？」說完他的戀人再度漾起笑容，使的他整個人似乎都暖烘烘的，就像他老家的宅子，在外頭仍然刮著暴風雪時裡頭的壁爐燒得旺盛，他和母親會縮在沙發上，地上的火光升起又暗去，聽著火焰和木柴劈哩啪啦響，還伴隨著母親規律的呼吸，那就是他孩提時期的催眠曲。

一切終止在他的十二歲。母親就是在那年過世的。  
而在隔了好久好久、他遇上了阿爾弗雷德，也得以在今天抱著這個一年四季體溫都過高的移動型暖爐，他喜歡側過腦袋將耳朵壓上對方胸膛，他可以就這麼一直聽著，撲通的心跳聲像燃燒的火焰、也是活著的證明；一上一下起伏的胸腹讓他記起年幼時母親的呼吸，他似乎從這個人身上得到某種慰藉、但又完全不同於母親的，他又是在經歷了好久的時間才發現這是名叫愛的某種東西。  
「我想去看看母親。」  
不知不覺他已經脫口而出。但他忽然拋出另一個問題、一個與現在連不太上關係的問題：「阿爾弗你會離開嗎？」  
「什麼鬼問題？」他皺著眉輕笑出聲，「我之前已經跑過一次還不是回來了。」  
「那你會跑第二次嗎？」發問的同時布拉金斯基收緊了手臂的力度，阿爾吃痛的拍了下對方的手臂：「你是有多不放心？有需要我發誓還是簽契約之類的嗎？」

伊凡沒能回應上來，見到對方還真的給他認真思考起來，金髮的人只好嘆息著往大孩子的腦袋捶下，「我說過我不會離開。」  
「我知道。」他摸摸後腦勺抬起頭來。  
「那你還擔心什麼？」  
「無預警的死亡。」  
「我靠……你想到哪裡去了布拉金斯基。」原本死氣沉沉的語氣硬是被阿爾弗雷德抹上了些詼諧，他不會做那種絕對不會比對方早死的承諾，這聽起來太過不切實際也小孩子氣，他打趣說著，「那麼我會在天堂等你－雖然我覺得我們比較容易下地獄。」  
「你去哪我就去哪。」說著布拉金斯基滿意的將腦袋塞入對方頸窩，沒注意到阿爾弗雷德完全沒法招架這類言語、他的臉已經刷的紅了起來，更襯托了十二月空氣的寒冷、而他的體溫是如此之高。  
「去洗澡，布拉金斯基。」  
「那麼我回來的時候你會不會睡著了？」  
「我不會，快給我動作。」名符其實的大朋友，阿爾用力拍了拍對方，布拉金斯基笑著往他額上吻去，又是一個會讓他腦袋當機的舉動－經過這麼多年他還是不習慣，擁抱是唯一他可以比較自然接受的行動。

布拉金斯基洗完澡回來時阿爾弗雷德的氣息已經變得平緩，樣子看起來已經進入夢鄉，但當他感受到床鋪另一邊的凹陷時，他仍然撐起眼皮、右手撩起床單形成一個溫暖的小空間，沒有多少言語，伊凡便將自己塞入對方懷裡，動作就像他感冒的那晚，只不過這次阿爾弗雷德已經很累了，因此換成他迷迷糊糊拍著對方，口裡還喃喃唸著這個俄羅斯人怎麼這麼難搞之類的話。  
外頭大雪紛飛，他彷彿再次聽見年幼時劈啪作響的爐火，溫暖和平靜完全壟罩在他們身上，伊凡努力越過阿爾伸手將檯燈關上，閉上眼睛時，阿爾弗雷德慣例性的安慰再次出現，幾乎是潛意識造就他這麼說：我在這裡、我在這裡。

二十六年來的十二月，那些風風雪雪似乎第一次回歸寧靜。

－END－


End file.
